1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic exposure cameras, and particularly to such cameras in which a memory stores photographic data, and suitable facilities lock the content in the memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use, single lens reflex cameras having automatic exposure control apparatus store brightness information or computed exposure values in memories just prior to taking an exposure, automatically control the exposure on the basis of the memory content, and recycle the stored content for each subsequent exposure.
In such single lens reflex cameras, an EE lock device is used for locking the stored memory content to cause the subsequent exposure control operation to proceed on the basis of this locked memory content.
This EE lock device is placed in operation when the photographer desires to take a continuous succession of exposures for the same object brightness, or when an exposure is to take into account the brightness of a subject of principal photographic interest that differs extensively from that of the environment surrounding the subject. In a conventional type of EE lock device as the object brightness is measured, the light value or derived exposure value is stored in a memory. If the stored value is to be locked, only when a lock button is pushed to actuate a switch, is it possible to lock the memory content of the memory with the EE lock mechanism.
The conventional EE lock mechanism, therefore, locks only when the lock control button is pushed to actuate the switch. When the switch is released from the actuation, the locking is also released.
For this reason, where the camera is hand held, a photographer uses his right hand for actuating the release button, and his left hand for turning the distance adjusting ring. To take an EE lock shot, the lock control button must be depressed continuously by either one of his hands during the above-described exposure operation. This is very troublesome and inconvenient to handle.